Too Tall to Reach
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: The redheaded teen looked at the acrobat, seemingly unimpressed. "The day when you don't have to bow your head all back to look me in the eyes, kid, you'll might have a chance." ((Slash. BirdFlash. Older!Wally x Younger!Dick.))


**A/N:** During the summer I wrote _Big Brother Gorgeous_, a Wally/Dick story in which the concept was: age difference. Let's just say I got some inspiration here and there and this is the result!

**NOTE: **This story is Older!Wally/Younger!Dick, while the Older!Dick/Young!Wally is called: "Too Good for Me". Please do read/review them both!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, nor the few song lyrics in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Too Tall to Reach<strong>

**-o-**

_Oh my crush, I've gotta crush__  
><em>_I suppose that I could hold it in__  
><em>_But you excite my every cell_

**-o-**

The hand pressed against his back made Robin feel slightly more at ease. It wasn't enough to completely calm his nerves, but it was better than no form for support at all. It didn't take long before Batman moved his hand, however, and instead he stroked his fingers through Robin's ebony hair.

It felt safe now, and it caused Robin to lean into the affectionate touch with a small smile. The Hall of Justice was surrounded by people, some pointing whilst they whispered excitedly, and some looking skeptical as Batman led his sidekick toward the entrance. Considering that the Dark Knight was the last one of the League that anyone had expected would ever get a protégé, this was a huge phenomenon.

And Robin surely felt that. The eyes were looking him down, their facial expressions were so exposing that it was laughable and being pointed at was not something he appreciated very much either. The nine-year-old pressed himself further against his adoptive father for one year, who wrapped the cape over him protectively. Then Robin smirked as he heard loud protests from those who wanted to see him.

Batman got him inside the faux headquarters of the Justice League and led him straight toward the library. As they got closer, Robin found himself skimming even nearer underneath the billionaire's cape. He knew what was waiting behind those doors. The Dark Knight had told him a team of teenage heroes had newly been formed. Since Dick was the newest sidekick in years, he knew they would probably wait until he arrived, just out of curiosity.

According to what Bruce had told him, their mentors had been having some briefings about their latest mission – since they had only been a team for a week – and since Mt. Justice was still under reconstruction the team had yet to get their own headquarters. Robin would have liked to see the mountain that would become their so-called clubhouse, but Batman was still a bit on the protective side.

Dick found it irritating, but it seemed that both Uncle Clark and Uncle Oliver had expected as much. At least Dick would be able to see Roy. Apparently, he was a part of this team of teenage heroes. Oh how Robin envied him. He wished he had other sidekicks around his age, but he was a beginner. He had so much to learn and therefore Batman did not want him even in the company of "bad teenage influence" as he had called it.

Somehow, Robin wondered if he was dreading the day he, himself, would become a teenager. That was something Dick looked forward to. Being little and fragile he'd experienced enough, so finally gaining control and learning to become a good hero was highest on his priority list. When he became teenager he would have had enough experience to feel calm and safe.

Now, his only safety lay with Batman.

The door to the library opened, revealing the group of heroes, which consisted of several Leaguers and some from the teen hero team. Robin grabbed Batman's hand from underneath the cape, and though it somehow embarrassed him it was worth it. His heart was beating too fast.

"As I always say, he's never later than fifteen minutes!" Robin heard a cheerful voice say. Quickly he let his mind sweep over what he knew of the Justice League and their teen protégés; it didn't take long before he concluded that whomever Batman found irritatingly light-hearted had to be the owner of the voice. It had to be The Flash, or Barry Allen as the computer in the Batcave had also identified him as.

Robin peeked out from the little gap in Batman's cape, which was practically hiding everything but the Caped Crusader's feet. Wearing his cape like that had been more common in the older days when Batman had been less trusting and so forth, but the last years Batman had gone through quite some changes. It wasn't until he took Dick in as his ward that it showed tremendously. To say Batman's colleagues had been curious who the wonder that had caused the Dark Knight to become _less moody_ was would have been quite an understatement.

Through the little view he had from under the cape, Robin saw the other people in the room. He heard his mentor talk to them, quietly and in a far darker manner than he ever did toward him. But that was understandable. Batman held something special for his bird; probably another reason as to why everyone was so curious to see him.

"So come on, Bats," he heard a voice say. "Where is that little wonder of yours?"

Robin smiled a bit because he could literally feel that Batman was pursing his lips. Then he felt a surge of nervousness when he realized that the cape was slowly lifting. Before Robin really had the time to brace himself, he was completely exposed. The cape was no longer looming safely around him.

He glanced up with mask-covered eyes, his inner turmoil of butterflies now hidden. This was possible due to Batman teaching him about shielding away his emotions. For a young nine-year-old like himself that was rather hard, but he admitted it now had proved to be useful. Despite that though, he did appreciate Batman's supporting hand on his shoulder, which also made him a tad bit braver.

Hesitantly, Robin lifted his hand in some sort of half-wave.

"This is my protégé: Robin. Robin, this is the Justice League and the junior covert team," Batman said curtly, seemingly not pleased to introduce his adoptive son. The Dark Knight was, in fact, quite convinced that they were no good company for Robin. Not even the well-mannered Atlanteans were really trustworthy when it came to his sidekick.

Since Superman, Green Arrow and Black Canary already knew him from before, their eyes were the least surprised out of all of them; this due to his young age. Of course, the first time they had met Richard they'd had the same sort of amazed look in their eyes. It was like they could just not fathom that this little kid was Batman's, let alone being treated like the Dark Knight's most precious, well _everything_.

The kid even ranked higher than the Batmobile.

"_He's _your kid?" Flash blurted out. "But he's so… _young_."

At this Batman's protégé glared, because although he was young he could do things other kids only dreamed of. Sure, all the other sidekicks had been at least ten and a half before they went out in the field, but that wasn't much of a difference to his nine and two months. Besides, Robin _looked_ younger than he truly was so maybe that was what caused all those shocked reactions.

"I'm nine and two months!" Robin uttered before really thinking it through.

He heard a snort from the sidelines and then a voice: "Sorry, kid, but that is considered _young_."

The Boy Wonder (as he had been named in Gotham) turned his head to the side, eyes angry until they landed on the source of the comment. It was a yellow-clad teen, with Flash's lighting bolt mark on his chest, red goggles and ginger coloured hair. His emerald green eyes met Robin's and the little boy found himself blushing madly as he looked at the tall, well-built teen.

This had to be Kid Flash.

"The League will only have a quick meeting today; it shouldn't last longer than forty minutes," Batman informed, before stepping toward the zeta tubes. He noticed that Robin sent him a nervous, longing look, but a hidden, reassuring smile from the Bat made his heartbeat settle. The Dark Knight would be back soon enough.

When all Leaguers were gone (some silently protesting due to the little time they'd had with Batman's kid), Robin turned to look at Flash's protégé again. Kid Flash was lean, muscular and with no hint of fat on his body. He had the psyche of a runner; Robin had seen bodies like those before on television, but Kid Flash was amazing…

A black-skinned male with gills approached him. His outlook made it easy for Robin to figure out who he was – Aqualad, crime-fighting partner of Aquaman.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Robin," the Atlantean said formally. "My name is Aqualad, but friends call me Kaldur, short for Kaldur'ahm."

Hearing that made Robin tilt his head slightly to the side. People from Atlantis had funny names; then again, so had the Martian Manhunter. It sounded like his daddy's name, but at the same time it wasn't completely so. Suddenly, he realised Aqualad had reached his hand out toward him.

Hidden, blue eyes scanned the webbed hand for a while, before he took it. After exchanging the handshake, the other team members approached him as well. The green girl known as Miss Martian, who supposedly was Martian Manhunter's niece, cooed and pinched his cheeks playfully which only made him blush deep red. "He's so _cute_!" she chirped. "It's kind of hard to think he's Batman's kid."

"Yeah, you two don't look alike at all," the one named Artemis said, her arms crossed as she eyed the little boy. "It's quite a contrast."

"Why aren't you called Batboy?" Superboy asked, interrupting Robin when he'd just been about to say something.

This made the younger hero roll his eyes. Batboy? Really? That sounded odd, but he hadn't expected them to understand. What lay behind the name 'Robin' was way past what they would ever know about him. Because, the explanation for why that name had been taken by him came from the origins of Dick Grayson and Batman had said no one would know who Dick Grayson was.

No one.

The others talked casually with him, but Robin didn't pay attention. Instead he looked up at Kid Flash, his cheeks having a small tint of pink on them. He wanted to be closer to the older teen, he wanted to be _liked_ by him. But unlike the others, Kid Flash hadn't said much except for talking to Roy, which was rather unfair. Why did Kid Flash look at Roy all the time? Roy was his friend too, meaning for Dick it was logical that all three of them should talk. Sure enough, Roy was almost twice as old as him, but he treated him nicely.

Because he didn't liked being ignored by the two people he wanted to acknowledge him the most, Dick went up and tugged on one of Roy's pant-legs. This caught Red Arrow's attention and soon the older boy was ruffling Dick's black locks. "Hey there, kid," he said. "I see you finally made it inside the fake HQ."

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Kid Flash spoke, his emerald green eyes now falling back on Robin. They seemed a bit interested, which pleased the younger boy who had no idea why he suddenly felt his stomach churn, nor why the urge to gain this older boy's attention was so great. All butterflies that had already settled within him took flight when Kid Flash reached out his hand toward him. "Name's Kid Flash, though since you're Bats kid I guess it's okay you know that my real name is Wally, Wally West."

With an intense inner happiness, Dick took his hand and shook it; far more enthusiastic than what he'd been when it came to meeting the others. This showed for the other teen heroes, who only exchanged glances. "I'm Robin," he then said, though it was most obvious at the moment.

_Wally West…_ it was a good name. Wally, Wally… Richard liked to repeat it inside his head.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Kid Flash was an oblivious individual he would have noticed straight away how the little boy stared admiringly at him, his face somewhat flushed and his fingers tangling inside of his a bit more than they should. He did notice, however, when the little boy took hold of both his hands and stared up at him, eyes big even though he wore the domino mask.

"We're going to be boyfriends."

That blunt statement was shocking enough to baffle even Roy and Kaldur, who almost _never_ lost their calm composure. Superboy was blinking, Artemis had instantly let her hand slap onto her mouth while she tried to suppress loud giggles, whilst M'gann simply found it so cute that she instantly cooed.

Wally on the other hand found it neither cute nor funny. Instead his green eyes widened as he little boy hugged him around his thighs, not tall enough to reach around his waist even when he stood on his tip-toes. Kid Flash's jaw had dropped the moment Robin had uttered those words and he was unable to snap out of his shock for a long time. He got to the point where realisation dawned on him though and that's when he pried the younger boy off of him.

"Are you nuts, kid? Are you even aware of what you're saying?" spluttered Wally, his cheeks now red and eyes angry. How could that little child believe that he had any chance _at all_ to become _his_ boyfriend? That would have been unrealistic even if the boy had been around his own age, simply because Wally West adored ladies. He was a flirt, a charmer, a women's man – not an ideal boyfriend for a nine-year-old who didn't even reach him to his stomach.

"Yeah, I am... _aware_," Robin answered dumbly, seemingly displeased that Wally had been able to remove him from his body. Dick Grayson liked hugging (this Batman knew and still had problems dealing with at times), and therefore he urged to hug the being that held his affectionate interest. However, Wally looked like he was ready to smack him, which made Robin feel irritated and aggravated.

After getting over his anger (this done fast due to his gifted powers), Wally calmed himself down by inhaling and exhaling. Then he crossed his arms. The redheaded teen looked at the acrobat, seemingly unimpressed. "The day when you don't have to bow your head all back to look me in the eyes, kid, you'll might have a chance."

"Wally that was so insensitive!" M'gann scolded loudly as she flew over and smacked the speedster on top of his head.

"Ouch, Megs! That _hurt_!" complained Wally. He then put up a defensive pose, hands drawn out from his body in a bit of a desperate manner. "What do you want me to say? He's _nine_ and I'm _sixteen_; I can't possibly be his boyfriend! First of, I just met him ten minutes ago, second of: he's a child and I'm soon a man, and thirdly: I. Don't. Like. Guys. Ergo, I'm not _gay_."

The Martian was still glaring at him with a heated expression, which naturally the ladies man did not like. "That does not mean you can treat Robin like that! You should break it to him nicely!"

"But-"

"It's okay," Robin spoke, looking seriously up at both teens who had stopped the instant he uttered those words. He stepped forward, looking up at the speedster with a smirk that made Wally feel very uncomfortable. Robin then glared at M'gann, as if he did not like her standing that close to what he now had claimed as _his_, before looking directly at Wally with a beaming smile. "I'll grow, you'll see! And when I do we're going to get married!"

Then, the little boy turned around and headed out of the library. He had to find some vegetables in the kitchen to munch on. After all, Kid Flash wanted someone taller and he would get that if Robin ate healthy so that he grew faster. The covert team watched after him, all with wide eyes and disbelieved expressions on their faces.

And that, was the first time they met Robin, aka – Richard John Grayson.

**-o-**

_I shouldn't love you but I want to__  
><em>_I just can't turn away__  
><em>_I shouldn't see you but I can't move__  
><em>_I can't look away_

**-o-**

The redhead always had another girl on his arm, latched onto him as if she thought that loosening her hold would cause him to vanish. Undoubtedly, Richard knew he too would have hold onto that bicep quite tightly if he'd been allowed, but unlike that preppy blondie he did not have that sort of privilege._ Yet_, that is. He had sabotaged enough of Wally West's dates and he was positive it would have to pay off for him sooner or later.

With a growl threatening to escape, the eleven-year-old Boy Wonder moved after the couple currently walking down the streets of Central City. Kid Flash's hand was wrapped around her shoulder as he led her down the pavement, much to Richard's silent dismay. Had faith been nice to Dick, Wally would not have been such a flirt, but unfortunately, he was and therefore Robin's life was quite complicated at the moment.

Being so attached to someone was hard for an eleven-year-old. Throughout the two years he had known Wally he had always tried to gain the older boy's attention. Despite the fact that Kid Flash knew how much Robin wanted to be his boyfriend, the redhead had not shunned him. It had turned out they had a lot in common, so no matter the age Kid Flash and Robin had gotten along nicely. They'd even had some good times when they had been forced to work together due to Batman and Flash teaming up.

Unfortunately, Wally was not interested in being the best friend of a boy who was seven years younger than him, and definitely did not see Dick as boyfriend material. And yet, said acrobat did not give up. He hugged Wally whenever he could, he made it clear he wanted to be near him and he went after him wherever the speedster moved when they were either teaming up as their mentors' protégés, or at Mt. Justice.

Though Robin was still not allowed to be part of the team, Batman had given him permission to go on some missions occasionally, hence he had gotten to see Wally and work with him more often.

It was still not enough though. The speedster ignored his obvious affections blindly and it made Dick sour and angry. Wally was _his_, whether he liked it or not.

The girl was a snobby one; if only _one_ thing went wrong on her date, Dick could tell she would blame it on Wally and go home, even if the redhead had nothing to do with the matter at all. This was why Robin made sure that the waiter at the restaurant they were currently at lost his tray with ice-cold water so it landed, conveniently, on the blonde girl. Needless to say, she quickly and outraged left the place of the happening, leaving a frustrated Wally to himself.

As Robin had expected the redhead did not bother to stay, but instead turned on his heels and stalked – in a normal speed – over the street of Central's shopping area. That's when Robin, of course, in his civilian clothing, tapped the older boy on his back. He would have gone for the shoulder, but he didn't want to reach up by standing on his toes again, no matter how smooth and bendable the acrobat was.

Much to Richard's dismay he was a slow grower no matter how healthy he ate. What was worse was that Wally was a big guy; he grew faster and faster and now, at the age of eighteen, he was very tall. Just as tall as his uncle in fact and even had the same height as Superboy, Aqualad and Red Arrow, which one definitely wouldn't have believed two years ago.

Point was, Robin felt like a midget.

Wally turned, his expression irritated, but turned shocked when he realised who was standing behind his back. "Rob, dude, why are _you_ here? Kid, Central is not your hometown."

"Pft, stating the obvious much?" Robin retorted, before he smiled and jumped beside Wally, circling him as the redhead still walked. The boy was lithe on his feet and therefore it was not exhausting doing those extra movements while he kept up with Kid Flash's walking.

"Then why are you here?" Kid Flash continued to ask, frowning.

"I wanted to see you!" Robin earnestly confessed as he leaped a bit in front of Wally, in which he stopped; this naturally forced the redhead to stop as well. The acrobat smiled, inching closer so that he was looking up at Kid Flash. He truly tried to ignore the fact that his head now only reached to the older boy's stomach. Why did he have to be so _small_?

"Well, I don't want to see anyone right now, so go away."

Wally waved him aside and was about to proceed forward when Robin caught his hand in his and happily intertwined their fingers. This made the older boy groan as he glanced down at the short boy, eyes angrily narrowing. He yanked his hand to his chest and said: "Rob, cut that out."

"Why? I want to hold your hand! You do realise you're supposed to take care of me. Since I'm younger and don't have anyone to supervise me you have to make sure I don't go out, running in the streets."

"Don't act younger than you are. You're smart enough to know that playing in the streets is not- Oi, where the heck are you going?"

Since Dick was most aware of the fact that Wally was stubborn and could only, in most cases, be convinced by actions, the protégé of Batman had moved toward the street. There he placed both hands on the ground and hoisted himself up so he was standing on said hands, balanced and so upright that his shirt fell down, exposing a completely flat stomach.

"Rob, get the fuck out of the road!" snarled Wally when he realised what the younger boy was trying to do.

Sometimes he wondered how he could even stand being in the company of that manipulative little devil. When all Robin did was flipping over so he was standing in an upright position, Wally was forced to move forward. The people on the streets had started pointing at the boy now, seemingly confused and stressed as to why a child was allowed to play in the streets like that. Though Kid Flah did not want to he grabbed onto Robin's hand and tugged him up the street again.

Pleased with himself, Dick hugged the arm with both his hands, which made Wally's eyebrow twitch. He then figured out something that he could use as some kind of revenge. He smirked and said when Robin looked up at him: "You _do_ realise that people who see us thinks that I'm your big brother, right?"

This, as Wally had predicted, made Dick frown unhappily. "Tch, we're _not_!" And it didn't look like it either… did it? After all, they were completely different looking. Since Wally already knew of his secret I.D (this Dick had told him a year ago, much to Batman's fury) Richard had dropped the glasses. Therefore, it was easy to see his dark blue orbs, which gave a nice contrast to his deep black hair. Wally, on the other hand, was blessed with fiery, vivid red hair, complete with amazing green eyes. They did not look alike at _all_.

"No, but they probably think that you're adopted and that I'm the nice, perfect, big bro who takes care of you."

"But we're a couple!"

"No, kid, we're _not_."

Glaring, Wally tried to pry off Robin's hold on him again. Then he saw the little boy's lower-lip wobble. For a moment Kid Flash panicked; was the kid going to _cry_? He always thought that was impossible, because instead of being sad whenever he pointed out they were not a pair the kid only got more determined. Now he looked completely different, vulnerable and with… oh, no was his eyes becoming teary?

"Rob, please don't cry… look, this is how it needs to be. I'm a big boy; I'm far too old for you! And above that I like girls. So should you, kid! Aren't there any girls on your school you like? You go to this big academy, there must be some pretty genius babes there you can obsess over?"

Luckily for Kid Flash, the wobbling lower-lip dissolved and instead dark blue eyes had gone back to glaring at him. "I don't like girls! I like _you_. _You're_ the one I want!"

It was when those words were uttered Wally realised it was time to handle this as a grown-up. With a big, long-drawn sigh he stopped, naturally causing Dick to do the same. He placed both hands on the small boy's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Said boy was now smiling due to their closeness, which really made Wally sigh some more. "Listen, Dick; you're a _great_ kid. I admire a lot of your skills and you're pretty mature for someone your age, but you have to understand I'm not going to ever agree being your-"

The words were lost when suddenly Richard had abruptly moved forward. To Wally's horror the boy had captured his lips. Unfortunately for the Boy Wonder, the speedster's brain worked about a thousand times faster than any other human mind, hence he quickly realised what was going on and therefore pushed the boy away, angrily wiping his mouth.

"Dick, how could you do-"

"I'm gonna have you one day and you _are_ going to like me and treat me like those girlfriends of yours only _better_," interrupted the eleven-year-old Robin, now with determination in his eyes. "You just need to wait and see."

And then, the kid was gone. He had pulled yet another of his ninja tricks and Wally found himself hating those even more. Mostly because he was already in a bad mood. Also, there was this feeling stirring inside his chest. It was some kind of warmth that really made him comfortable, yet uneasy at the same time.

He became even uneasier when he caught himself thinking: _Man, if only he was older…_

**-o-**

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
>Are you that afraid of me?<br>But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
>This is not how you want it to be<em>

**-o-**

When his uncle and aunt had died Wally's life had taken a turn he would have appreciated to avoid. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Since his own parents had never been there for him, the loss of Barry and Iris had taken a heavy toll. They had been his guardians, they had felt like his _real _parents and most of all – they had always supported him.

Responsibility had been thrust straight into his unprepared hands and whilst he dealt with intense sorrow and pain, he realised that he would have to be the Flash now. Central City needed its hero and no one else but Wally could do it. Yet, taking on his beloved uncle's costume had just felt... _wrong_. He wasn't fit to be the Flash. He wasn't _strong enough_. He wasn't _worthy_.

The League deemed to differ. Already after taking on the mantle for one week he'd been contacted, asked to join them. He had been hesitant, because these were his uncle's colleagues. Not his. His colleagues were Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Roy… yeah, even Richard. Then again, he had not seen most of them for a long time. They had their own lives to deal with and though they had been present at his uncle's funeral, doing their best to comfort him, they hadn't stayed long.

All of them except one.

Richard Grayson, now eighteen-years-old and had changed his superhero name to Nightwing, had been with him through it all. As they had become closer in maturity they had formed a strong friendship and all past interactions had been sort of forgotten by the way Richard had been by Wally's side through his sorrowful days. To be honest, the redhead had no idea why Dick would do this.

They'd had their… moments, in the past. They'd been friends, sort of. But never this close, which made it unnatural for him to feel so attached to the acrobat. In his darkest hours, Dick was by him, cheering him up, making him feel light and cheerful.

Oblivious as Wally could be sometimes, it never once occurred to him that Dick still held those childish feelings he'd had when he was young. And even if the new Flash had spared it a lot of mind, he probably wouldn't have believed it to be possible. After all, that was so long ago. Why would Dick still feel something like that for him? The boy had grown out nicely. Still not as tall as him, but definitely not a midget anymore.

Wally was sure Dick could get any man or woman he wished for now. He was beautiful, really, with a well-trained body, breathtaking blue eyes and nice, soft hair. Yes, that smile had to smitten people the most out of all his amazing features. It was so beaming, so intriguing. Wally had problems understanding how it was possible for someone to light up the atmosphere like Dick could by just a stretch of lips.

Of course, it didn't take too long for Wally to realise that Dick Grayson had sneaked his way into his heart. Never had the speedster ever liked a boy, but Richard was special. After spending so much time together the thought of living without him was unbearable. Not that Wally had told the acrobat that.

Nor would he.

First of, he was currently the colleague of Dick's overprotective father. Second of, while he was twenty-five, Dick was still just an eighteen-year-old, which made him pretty much a child in comparison. And thirdly, Dick deserved something better.

It had been a long night and Wally decided to just head for bed. After a tiring mission with the League nothing felt more inviting than his own bed. Hopefully a good night of sleep would ease his sore limbs and clear his head. It felt so heavy.

With slow steps – which were in a normal pace for anyone else – Wally made his way over to his bedroom. As he twisted the knob, he couldn't help but feel something was up. The answer to that feeling was quickly given to him when he opened the door. Because there lay Dick, spread out on his bed with only a thin duvet covering the lower-half of his muscled, gorgeous body.

"What the…" Wally trailed off and locked the door behind himself. He frowned deeply and yet felt his costume, which he'd had half-off by the time he'd reached his bedroom, become a bit too tight for his liking.

"I thought you may be lonely," Dick said and shrugged his shoulders, as if lying there in a pose that Wally was sure every male porn star had been in was _normal_. Said acrobat wriggled and though the covers were still hiding his manhood, Flash felt more skin was exposed for him. "Come here."

If he had thought this through and not reacted instinctively, Wally knew he'd not approached what obviously were actions done to seduce him. But it was working and he was just too happy that Dick was doing this to really care. He sat down onto the bed, feeling his heart throb harshly as the brunet crawled closer to him, like a cat.

And the covers had not slipped completely. His hips were still holding them up.

"Dick, why are you here?" Wally asked, trying to sound serious but knowing he was failing miserably.

It was not that hard to get when he realised Dick's lips were inches from his. Briefly he wondered what happened to the confessions, the love announcements and embracing each other lovingly and so on. But, it was then he realised it. This had been destined to happen. Or, maybe it was just that natural.

It was also, at that moment, Dick wrapped his arms around his neck and drew him into a passionate, loving kiss, he remembered the little kid who had tricked him for a peck on the lips, the kid who had done everything to just hold onto his arm as they walked down the streets of Central.

This kid, had him hooked now. And this kid, was no kid anymore.

Dick had no time to brace himself before he found the older male hovering above him on all fours, desperate kisses going up his chest, going up his neck, going _everywhere_. It felt amazing, and he let himself be treasured, caressed and loved as Flash served him all his adoration.

How long had Dick waited for this? Answer: too long.

Because Wally had been so dense, while Dick had always known. And maybe it was naïve to think that a nine-year-old had instantly known who the love of his life would be. Yet, right there and then, as Wally pushed Dick against the mattress while they made love for the first time, this was what he wanted to believe.

Breathless and sweaty, Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, drawing him into a passionate loving kiss. There their tongues battled, but slower than what they'd done throughout their whole lovemaking. It was filled with tenderness and care, proving to them both that this was no childish crush Dick had held on to all these years, nor a rush of attraction from Wally.

It was love. Pure, perfect _love_. And the age difference was just too insignificant for them to mean a thing.

**-o-**

_I never knew love like this,  
>I finally opened up my eyes.<br>I never knew just one kiss,  
>Could ever wake me up inside. <em>

**-o-**

The fingers curled into Wally's hair, his eyes opening slowly as he sighed pleased through his nose. Dick played with said fiery locks, his other hand stroking the older male's back fondly as he snuggled close. The sun was peeking through the bedroom window, and Wally turned to meet Dick's face. The duvet was now, unlike yesterday, wrapped tightly around them both.

He let his hand stroke the former Boy Wonder's cheek and for a moment Flash realised how young this boy was. Eighteen was not much. Not much at all. And yet, he knew he hadn't made the wrong choice. Because the feelings surging through him was just too good to be ignored. Everything was too perfect to be pushed away now.

For so long, he'd been down, depressed – lonely. He hadn't been his cheerful, loud-mouthed self, but Dick brought out that guy; he brought out the _real_ Wally West. And if he was going to continue being that guy, if he was going to continue being happy, he would have to allow himself this.

As long as Dick wanted to be with him, he would be thankful.

"Whatcha thinking about?" murmured the brunet as he left a trail of sloppy kisses on his best friend's muscular chest. Wally then felt arms wrap around his torso, before Dick pushed his head underneath his chin. And Flash returned this gesture by folding his arms around Nightwing's body, hugging him tight and close so he could make sure this was where he was staying.

"I love you," murmured Wally. And he knew he meant it.

This made Dick laughed happily as he hoisted himself up in a lazy manner, for so to kiss his boyfriend straight on the lips. They both uttered a pleased moan as it turned passionate and tender, but before Wally could push himself up to encourage a morning session of good sex, Dick placed a finger to the redhead's lips.

Then he whispered with a teasing grin: "Just like I planned, big buy. Now, how about that marriage I mentioned when I was younger…"

* * *

><p><em>I really love how kids react to having crushes xD I chose a very similar way for both Wally and Dick and I personally think that some blunt kids are awesome while others aren't. Naturally, Wally and Dick are always awesome!<br>_

_Now I mention it again: **this story has a companion piece**. It's called "Too Good for Me", in which Dick is the oldest and Wally the youngest. **Please** check it out and **review**, thank you! :D_


End file.
